


So what was your final wish anyway?

by sunshinetoday



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, F/M, post-episode: Je souhaite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetoday/pseuds/sunshinetoday
Summary: Written for #OctoberFicFest (Tumblr) I rewatched Je Souhaite and this happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for my Twin, @a-january-girl for being awesome and betaing for me. You are amazing!

He looks at her for a long moment, smiles, takes another swig of his beer and thinks back on their earlier conversation.

_“The trick is to be specific. To make the wish perfect. That way, everyone is going to benefit. It’s going to be a safer world, a happier world. There’s going to be food for everyone, freedom for everyone, the end of the tyranny of the powerful over the weak. Am I leaving anything out?”_

_“It sounds wonderful, Mulder.”_

_“Then what’s the problem?_

_“Maybe it’s the whole point of our lives here, Mulder– to achieve that._

_“Maybe it’s a process that one man shouldn’t try and circumvent with a single wish.”_

He puts down his beverage, leans into her, and lets out a deep breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

“You know, Scully I thought about what you said earlier and I agree. I shouldn’t have used my wishes on trying to fix mankind and make everyone benefit from a single wish. Your ideas reminded me of our conversation about the paths we are taking. You know, how there might be only one choice and that there are signs along the way to pay attention to. Like, if I’d made a wish and not taken the journey, how would I know that it’s really the path I should be on?”

“Mulder, I’m touched. You actually heard my opinion and it seems that you put a lot of thought into this ‘wish-business’”, she teases him with a smile on her face and a subtle push of the shoulder, emphasizing her comment. “Let’s say that I believe you. You really did have three wishes, you blew two. How is it possible that I haven’t noticed any differences between now and then? I mean, I assume if you’d wished for something, I’d be affected by it.”

“Well, it depends, Scully. What do you think my last wish could be?”

“I don’t know, Mulder. Proof of alien’s existence, or the government conspiracy? A cleaner apartment? A taste in ties? A lifetime triple-X subscription?”

“Not bad, Scully. Not bad. But you are not even close.” He leans in a bit closer, grabs her beer and puts it down on the table. He takes her left hand, kisses her palm gently, and puts it on his chest just above his heart.

“You know Scully, how I wished that there would be peace on Earth and you disappeared for an hour along with everyone else?” She nods while trying really hard not to have that sceptic look on her face. She fails of course, but he gives her the credit for trying.

“Well, at first, I was not that upset that everyone disappeared, I’m not such a social boy anyway… but then it hit me. Everyone disappearing from the face of the earth means you disappeared, too. I went to look for you, but I couldn’t find you.”, he says, eyebrows furrowed in a painful grimace. “It reminded me of the times when I lost you and I think I was close to a panic attack.”, and the thought is so agonizing that his eyes shut tight in misery. “Of course, then I called the genie and used my second wish to bring you back. I was determined to get it right the third time. I spent long hours drafting my wish, making sure that I didn’t make any mistakes this time. That’s when you found me and made me realize why I couldn’t get the wish right.” The realisation sends shivers down his spine. “I didn’t need a genie to grant me happiness. I already had all I ever wanted.”

He can see that his speech is catching her off guard. She seems confused but not scared, so he finds the courage to go on.

“I am one lucky bastard,” he states, and this sentence earns him a small giggle.

“I…  Please don’t run away when I finish this sentence,” he says, his heart in his stomach. “Dana Katherine Scully, I love you!”, and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, a weight is suddenly lifted from his chest and the rest of his confession is as easy as breathing. “You are the most beautiful, smartest person who I’ve ever known, and you are who I live for. I can’t believe how lucky I am that you stuck around for the past 7 years and put up with my BS.” He can see in Scully’s gaze how his revelation is affecting her. She is struggling to fight back a lonely tear that threatens to escape the corner of her eye. He brings her hand to his lips and tenderly kisses her knuckles before he goes on. “Thank you for letting me love you, to care for you and to be there for you. I’ve waited a long time for this to become reality but honestly I could have waited a lot longer! You, Scully are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I promise that I’ll be here. Always. Nothing is more important than you, Scully. I don’t need the proof of anything, as far as I get to keep you.”

He watches her closely, taking in every little gesture she has made since he started talking. Before his little speech, he was unsure about what her reaction would be, but he sincerely hopes that after all these years, she won’t run away. They’ve never really spoken about love before, but that was only because there was no need to. They’ve shown their commitment to each other in so many ways in the last seven years that words are usually unnecessary.

And so even though he wasn’t expecting any particular reaction to his words, her response completely takes him by surprise. She literally jumps on him, and kisses him with so much passion and heart, he believes he is about to melt under her body. She is touching his skin everywhere she can reach like she is just discovering him for the first time. His tongue meets hers forcefully while he pulls her forward, putting his hands on her waist. Seconds maybe—probably minutes later—she breaks the kiss as they are both desperate for some air. She lets out a gentle breath on his lips and looks him in the eye. She stays silent and just stares at him with the widest smile he’s ever seen. A couple of seconds later, she leans closer to him and whispers in his ear. The tone she is using makes him crazy. It is slow, intense and the sexiest sound he’s ever heard in his life.

“Fox William Mulder, you lucky bastard. I love you, too! I am so glad the world didn’t end and you finally had the guts to make a move.” As she talks, she punctuates each of her sentences leaving pecks along his jawline and nipping at his earlobe. The touch alone is driving him crazy. “Thank you for fighting for me when I made things more difficult than necessary. I promise I’ll always fight for us!” she says, her heart and her soul on the tip of her lips, kissing him seven years worth again. He kisses her back, speaking his intentions through the embrace of their lips, then stands up, takes her in his arms, and carries her to his bedroom.


End file.
